


Alchemy

by Missy



Category: lofi hip hop radio - beats to relax/study to
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Magical Realism, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She is the engine.





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



She puts the headphones on and closes her eyes with a huff. It takes a moment of concentration before the radio glows to life, blue and purple. “Under Pressure” from Queen fills the air – it’s not hip-hop, but it’s how she feels about the way this quiz might turn out.

An hour of writing and studying and the answers flow. The music switches from soft beats and gentle vibes to a more exciting crescendo. Three hours after she sat down, she closes her binder with relish and sits back with a satisfied groan.

“All Right” is playing on the radio.


End file.
